Garfield
All Star Smashers = Garfield is the main protagonist and title character of the ''Garfield ''comic strips, television shows, and film series. He is an overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby cat noted for his sheer laziness, sarcasm, arrogance, selfishness, and intense passion for food, particularly lasagna. Entrance: Monday Morning Garfield gets woken up by an alarm clock which he throws out. Then, he gets out of bed. Move Origin In the morning, Garfield is normally enemies with his alarm clock as it always wakes him up in a grumpy mood. Neutral B: Food Fling Garfield throws some food in front of him. Hold B to make the food grow larger so it does more damage. However if you tap A next to the food, it can heal you. The bigger the food, the more it heals. If you hit someone in midair, they will fall down faster. The bigger the meal, the faster they will fall. If it touches the floor, it becomes an edible item. If Garfield eats fruit or vegetables, he will be healed less. Of course, lasagne heals him the most. If it touches the ceiling or a wall, it will be glued onto it for a while. If an opponent touches it, they will be stuck onto the wall or ceiling. Getting damaged or trying to jump free will get you unstuck. There can only be one food stain at a time. Move Origin In one comic, Garfield is shown flinging food onto the ceiling. Side B: Nermal Packageway Garfield dashes forward a few feet with a package. He will damage anyone he crashes into. After running, he will throw Nermal (who was inside the package) into a mailbox. If you crash into a wall, Garfield will fall over and gain damage. Attacking the mailbox will release some envelopes which act as slip traps (vulnerable to Garfield too). If any envelopes appear, the mailman will come in and put them back into the mailbox. However he can be attacked. Move Origin There is one comic where Garfield is annoyed by Nermal so he puts him into a package and into the mailbox. Then, the mailman arrives and notices Nermal and sends it back to Jon which gets Garfield into trouble. Up B: Nap Attack Odie pulls up a sofa below Garfield which elevates him up a boost. If you hit the ground, Garfield will fall asleep for a while. But if you hit someone else first, they will fall asleep instead. Move Origin In one comic, Odie sends Garfield soaring from the sofa which makes him fall asleep when he lands. Down B: Rolling Ball of Twine Hold B and Garfield will charge up a ball of twine which keeps growing. Let go of B and he will give it a good kick. The bigger the ball, the more powerful. After the kick, the ball will get smaller and weaker as it rolls. If it's big enough, it can bury anyone on the ground. After leaving the screen or running out of twine, it will stop rolling. Move Origin In another comic, Garfield pulls a block out of a giant ball of twine which chases Garfield as it rolls downhill. He begs Jon to protect him when he reaches his house and the ball is shown to be very small as it's lost most of its twine. Final Smash: The Garfield Touch Garfield dives to the nearest opponent and poisons them starting at 60% damage. While poisoned, he or she will stick to the ground until they get to 400%. If they started off with that damage, Garfield will just slice them, giving them 60% damage without them getting paralyzed or poisoned. Once that part is over, the opponent will be freed but his or her attacks will be weakend until they get KO'd. Move Origin In a comic where Jon plants his daises, Garfield threatens to kill them all by giving them his foul touch. But when he steps on them, they make him bounce as they are revealed to be plastic. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: Uuurgh! KO Sound #2: Aaah! Star KO Sound: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KO Sound: Ouch! Up Taunt: Makes a silly face. Side Taunt: Gives a thumbs up to the screen Down Taunt: Says in a speech bubble "I hate Mondays!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Says in a speech bubble "You lose, fella!" Option #2: Says "I'd like to say a few things about there being too much violence on cartoon shows." Option #3: Cuddles up with Pooky dreaming of a giant Pooky cuddling him. Losage: Grumpy with his pyjamas and bunny slippers, holding a cup of tea. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Classic upward tail slap. Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Opens his mouth above him. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Punches the ground. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Hits with his "special stick" which becomes a projectile once it snaps. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Holds the enemy with his fist. Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Stomps on the opponent angrily 3 times. Moveset Music Garfield Caught in the Act PC Version- Title Screen KO Sounds and Taunts Music Garfield Caught in the Act PC Version- Catsablanca Victory Music Garfield Caught in the Act Sega Genesis Version- Ending Theme Angry Boss Codec Jeremy: Boss, you know who this cat is, don't you? Angry Boss: Of course I do, Gilman! It's Garfield! Jeremy: Right! Garfield made his Debut in 1978...and since then, he became a worldwide phenomenon. There's not a single person who doesn't know Garfield...He's THAT famous Angry Boss: Wow, he might be the most well-known character on the entire roster. Jeremy: I know, right? Anyways, watch out for his Up Special. He launches from a chair, thanks to his buddy Odie. If he gets you, he'll send you to sleep. Angry Boss: A chair launching recovery attack that puts me to sleep? Jeremy: Yeah... Angry Boss: Are you kidding me!? Jeremy: No, I'm not kidding. But if you're not careful... Angry Boss: What? Jeremy: He'll give you The Garfield Touch! Angry Boss: Oh hell no! Personal Data Height Small Weight Fat Sickness * Modays * Spiders * The Vet * Odie Powers *Flinging Food *Kicking Dogs off Tables *Overeating *The Garfield Touch Hobbies *Eating *Sleeping *Watching TV Nationality *America Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps * Garfield * Movie Version Trivia: * He is the winner of the inaugural All Star Smashers Empty Slot. * He is one of the only Character who appears in another Lawl spin-off, as he also appears in Smash Bros. Lawl Toon. * With his debut in 1978, Garfield is currently the oldest character in terms of source material. That was until Fred Flintstone joined the roster... |-|Lawl Toon = Battle Enterance Television Portal Garfield zaps through a TV onto his fighting stance Moveset Neutral B: Pie Garfield will get out a Pie he will have a choice to eat it by pressing A Or pressing B to throw it You will have to wait 5 seconds to use another pie Side B: Newspaper Garfield will smack the opponents flat with a newspaper but their is a cooldown afterward Up B: Up a Tree Garfield will climb up a floating tree when he gets up top he will kick it down. A PURRfect meteor smash Down B: Scratching Post Garfield will jump and do a scratching combo. If he misses the opponent he will create a shockwave with his claws FINAL SMASH: Comedy Robot Garfield will run off screen and Jon's Comedy Robot will appear on the battlefield and he has a TOTALLY different moveset B- Spring Pie Ejection! Side B- Steaming Seltzer Cool! Up B- Rocket Boost Pack! Down B- Breakdancer! When he Blows Up its an instant K.O. it won't affect Garfield's stock if you jump off the stage as the Robot K.O. Sounds KO1: Urgh! KO2: Du-Ah! StarKO: *screams* ScreenKO: Ouch! Taunts Up: *Make a Silly Face* Side: *thumbs up* Down: I hate Mondays Victory Options Victory1: You Lose Fella! Victory2: I'd Like to say a few things about there begin too much violence on cartoon shows Victory3: *Tap Dances* Victory4: (Against Odie) *Kicks him out of the way* Victory 5: (With Odie) *Odie starts to topple him and Garfield Laughs* Lose: *Shocked* Pros and Cons Pros *His speed is the same as Mario's *He is almost the same height as Pikachu *The Comedy Robot doesn't affect Garfield's stocks if it K.O.s itself *His strength is like Little Mac's Cons *While he's fast as Mario, His Jumps are like Wario's *His ledge attack has little ridiculous damage *His pie can be easily dodged Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Paw Swipes Dash Attack- Tilt Attacks Side- Famous Kick Up- ??? Down- ??? Smashes Side- Smacks down a big stick. The stick breaks and can hit an opponent too Up- ??? Down- ??? Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- ??? Pummel- ??? Forward- ??? Back- ??? Up- ??? Down- Stomp down Others Ledge attack: Tail Swipe 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Paws logo Victory Theme Garfield Show Credits Kirby Hat Garfield's Ears and Whiskers Trophy Garfield (Comic Series) :Garfield and Friends Snake Codec Colonel: Snake. You know this cat? Snake: Yeah...It's Garfield Colonel: Garfield made his first appearence in 1978...and since then he became a worlwide phenomenon. There's not a single person who dosn't know Garfield...He's THAT famous. Snake: Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle Colonel: This is once in a life-time chance Snake...now get out there and show him what you're made of...just watch out for his pies Snake:....Back to the mission for me. Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Trivia *He is the first Lawl Toon Character Colors and Costumes * Default * Red fur ® * Blue fur (Unnamed villain in Garfield Lasagna World Tour) (B) * Green fur (G) * Yellow fur (Odie) * Grey fur (Nermal) * White fur * Black fur * Toy/Prettied up Garfield (Purple eyelids, red nail polish and cheeks) Gallery Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Team Toon Category:All Star Smashers Category:Garfield Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Fat Category:Orange Category:Cat Category:Adult Category:Shawn Barba Favorite Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lazy Category:Grumps Category:Fangirled Category:Movie Characters Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Pizza Lover Category:Lasagna Lover Category:Toon Disney Category:The Pinkie Show Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Mascot Characters Category:Mascots Category:Comic Book Character Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Food Lovers Category:Fast Food Lover Category:Jerk Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Bronies Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:People who went to OZ Category:Characters who were possessed by Zalgo Category:People With Four Testicles Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Video Movesets Category:Gluttonous Category:Smash Bros Lawl Comedy Combat Category:Narcissist Category:The Serena Show Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Empty Slot Winners (All Star Smashers) Category:Monday Haters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Zero Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Celebrities Category:People who Dab Category:Likes Lasagna